


Cat Grant, DEO

by astradanvers



Series: Supercat Week Take Two [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence AU, F/F, Supercat Week, cat is a badass, hostile takeover au, supercat week take two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Divergence AU - Cat Grant’s first job wasn’t with The Daily Planet as everyone believes. Her very first boss promised her that she’d always have a job with him, after Dirk Armstrong she has to take him up on that offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Grant, DEO

**Author's Note:**

> So this is canon divergent in several ways the least of which is that Kara and the Supersquad don’t manage to find a way to stop Dirk and Cat has to step down from CatCo. This is also a very late entry for day one of Supercat Week because I am far behind and have been fighting with my muse over what to write. That being said a big thanks goes out to @shadhavar1126 (on tumblr Chimera428 on here) for reading over all of my SCW things, especially this one, and getting them back into a semi-functioning story. Anyway, onto the story I guess.

Cat Grant’s first boss was not Perry White. If you read any story of her life it says he is, if you ask her she’ll tell you that he was but it is a lie. She remembers when her first boss approached her, how he chose her for her kickboxing title, the one her mother didn’t know about, and four different styles of hand to hand coupled with her intelligence. The job offered to pay for college, any major she chose, which was something her mother was keeping from her.

“You’re sure you want to take the job?”

The young woman smiles, “You’re promising to pay for my four years at Wellesley in exchange for four years with your agency.”

The man across from her nods, his hands clasped before him on the desk, “That’s the deal, yes.”

Cat nods, “Then I’m positive. Four years of Journalism at Wellesley and then four years under your leadership, Director Henshaw.”

Hank Henshaw smiles at her, “Welcome to the DEO, Miss Grant.”

The new young recruit smiles, “Thank you, Director.”

* * *

Training three times a week with Henshaw during her four years of college made them decent colleagues. The next four years of work with the DEO as an undercover agent working for Perry White, a means of keeping an eye on Superman before he was Superman, made Cat Grant second in command. When her four years in service to the DEO were over she left in order to build CatCo. Henshaw promised her if she ever needed it that she’d have a job with him. Never once had she thought she’d need to take him up on the offer. Then Dirk happened.

“Are you ready?”

Cat looks up at him, “Do you want an honest answer to that?”

A hand drops to her shoulder, “I am sorry,” he tells her. “I know how hard you worked to build that company. To have it ripped away like that,” he shakes his head, “I know why you did it,” he says and she knows he remembers the few times he'd found her sitting across from her ex’s apartment building just to catch a glimpse of her son. “I'm sorry you had to do it though.”

She nods, there's not much she could say even if she knew where to start, “Let's go meet the troops,” she adds, “and then I need to speak with you about a young woman I promised to find a job for.”

He nods, “We’ll talk soon,” he tells her vaguely. “For now follow me.”

“Yes, sir,” she says, falling into step behind him easily.

When she steps into the console room behind him she’s surprised to see it hasn’t changed much. “Agent Vasquez,” he says, “where is Agent Danvers?”

Cat nearly stumbles on the name, her mind instantly pulling forth pictures of the blonde woman who’s spent the past two years by her side, but the training she’s maintained over the years keeps her from doing so. She's a little shocked and a little not to realize just how much she misses her Danvers, whoa _ her  _ Danvers, when did she start thinking like that. “Supergirl is bringing in a hostile, sir, she went to assist.”

He nods, “I need to see the three of you in my office when they arrive.”

“Yes, sir,” the short haired young woman at the command station says. “ETA should be fifteen minutes, sir.”

“Thank you, Vasquez,” he tells her simply and continues towards the hallway, Cat following silently. “Now about this young woman you want us to find a place for,” he says as they walk, “What’s her name?”

“Danvers,” Cat tells him, “Kara Danvers. She was my assistant but I think she would make a good asset.”

“Tell me more,” he says but doesn’t look at Cat.

* * *

The knock at the office door comes not five minutes after they’ve entered and Cat stands, moving to an attention position in the same moment Henshaw says, “Enter.”

“You wished to see us, Director,” a young woman with chin length dark hair says, dropping into an attention stance mirroring Cat’s with ease.

Supergirl steps up beside the agent, arms crossed lightly over her chest, “Ms. Grant,” she says, addressing Cat instead of the DEO Director. “Hank?” she questions when everyone is quiet too long.

“Ms. Grant worked for the DEO some years ago,” Hank says diplomatically. “She’s chosen to return to her position after certain recent events.” He looks between the superhero and his agents, “Since Agent Grant will no doubt be spending a fair bit of time in Supergirl’s presence I feel that we should clear up a set of circumstances.” he looks at Supergirl and the young woman nods and steps forward.

She fidgets slightly, “Ms. Grant, do you remember when you thought your assistant and I were the same person?”

Cat tilts her head then nods, “Of course, I’ll never understand how she got you -” she cuts herself off and then glares at the superhero. “You conniving little liar,” she mutters but there’s a smirk on her lips. She glances to Henshaw, “I’m guessing that means you helped her then.” She shakes her head, “I should have known with all the awkwardness.” She looks between Supergirl and Agent Danvers, “These must be the two girls you’ve been rattling on about the past few years we’ve trained together.”

Alex and Kara are looking back and forth between Henshaw and Cat, “How?” Alex finally questions, her military stance falling away, arms crossing over her chest to mirror her sister.

Cat leans back against the edge of the table behind her, “Hank offered me a position with the organization when I was eighteen. I had a kickboxing title under my belt and knew four variations of hand to hand.” Cat tries not to be a little proud of the way Kara is staring at her, she's almost positive that's drool at the corner of her mouth. She smirks, “Over the next eight years, four at Wellesley and four undercover as a reporter for  _ The Daily Planet  _ I gained two more titles and,” she tilts her head, “four more forms of hand to hand.” She chuckles at the slightly flabbergasted look on Alex’s face, “Don’t worry, Scully, I’m only a master in five.”

“Still beats her three,” Kara mutters and receives an elbow to the side from her sister which just leads to Alex rubbing at her now bruised elbow.

“Shut up,” Alex mutters. She studies Cat, then glances to Hank and back to Cat, “Wanna spar?”

The smirk that forms on Cat’s lips, sends a shiver down Kara’s spine, it's the look she’s used to seeing just before Cat fires someone, “You’re on, Danvers.”

* * *

Supergirl is standing at the control panel in the command center, her eyes trained on one of the monitors before her, “She’s the one you fought above CatCo,” a voice says behind her and she turns around to find Cat standing behind her.

“She is,” Kara says simply, turning back to watch her aunt pace the holding cell. Something about Cat in this environment after everything that Kara couldn't save for her makes Kara’s chest ache a little.

“Who is she?”

Kara sighs, she knows she can trust Cat, has always known she can trust Cat but she’s terrified of telling her all of these things. She’s terrified of Cat being on the front lines of this war she feels is coming. If Cat is on the front lines, like Alex and Hank there's no guarantee she can protect her, like there's no guarantee she can protect them, it shakes her very foundation a little. “She’s my aunt,” the young hero says quietly. “My mother’s identical twin.”

Cat props a hip against the control panel, arms crossed over her chest, “Then why -”

“She was in Fort Rozz,” Kara says, knowing Cat will know about the prison. “My mother sent her there because she tried to save our planet. The way she tried to save it was more harmful than not.” She glances to Cat, “She wants to save Earth now but she’s been taught the Kryptonian way of thinking when it comes to humans.”

“Kryptonians didn’t think highly of humans?”

Kara shakes her head, “Most of them, no. The House of Ze was exceptionally harsh on humans. My mother listened to my father’s tales of them, as did I, and we grew to see humans differently than my mother’s family did.” She glances to Cat, “And then I was sent here when Krypton exploded and the Danvers took me in.” She smiles slightly when she sees her sister step into Astra’s holding cell, “If anyone can make Astra see the good in humans,” she nods, “it will be her,” she turns to Cat, “and you.”

“Me?” Cat questions in disbelief, “Kara, I am far from what should be seen as good in humans.”

Studying her former boss Kara finds herself amazed, “You really believe that, don’t you?” She shakes her head, “Cat, don’t you know that I wouldn’t be half as good at what I do if it wasn’t for you.” Cat Grant has built on the foundation of good she survives on, she's made it stronger and added layers even she didn't know were missing over the years.

She opens her mouth, prepared to say more, “Supergirl, Grant, we have a situation,” Hank says appearing from a side hallway.

“We’ll talk later,” Cat promises, squeezing Kara’s arm as she moves away from the young superhero.

Kara nods, “Later,” she says simply. The place where Cat’s hand squeezed still feels warm, tingling from the touch of gentle but strong finger against her skin.

* * *

Hovering outside of Cat’s penthouse Kara contemplates her next move. She’s turning to fly away when a voice behind her makes her turn, “Leaving so soon, Supergirl?”

Turning to face the former media mogul Kara tilts her head and then lands gently in front of Cat, “I wasn’t sure you would want to see me.”

Cat moves towards the younger woman, reaching out tentatively and tucking a flyaway hair behind Kara’s ear, “But I knew you would want to see me.”

“You could have died today.”

“So could you,” Cat says simply, “and you lost someone very important today.”

“She’ll come back,” Kara says with more confidence than she feels. “Aunt Astra always comes back.” She reaches out and pulls Cat closer to her, “But what happened today, Cat, you couldn’t have come back from that. He has even less tolerance for humans than Aunt Astra.”

“Astra likes me,” Cat says simply.

“I know,” Kara says, finally pulling Cat completely into her arms, wrapping them tightly around the smaller woman. “Don’t scare me like that again, okay?” she pleads. “If Non is around just run, run the other way.”

Cat shakes her head but moves more fully into Kara’s embrace, knowing this has been a long time in the making, “I can’t promise that, Kara, you know I can’t. I’m an agent again, my job is to protect this planet and its people.”

“But if I lose you,” Kara whispers, “if I lose you then I will have lost -”

A finger is placed against her lips, “You aren’t going to lose me, Kara, I’m far stronger than I look.” She removes her finger from Kara’s lips, “You won’t lose me.”

“But I could, I could lose everyone,” she argues, “again. I could always lose all of you again and that could destroy me.”

Cat pushes herself up onto her tiptoes then, pressing her lips firmly against Kara’s, “We could all lose each other,” she whispers once she’s flat footed again. “But we can’t live for the what ifs, if losing CatCo taught me anything it taught me that. Hope, Kara, you have to have hope and you have to live in the moment.” She bunches Kara’s cape into her hands, “And this moment,” she says, “this moment is for this,” she continues and leans up once more. The kiss is far more than the first and Kara lets herself feel it completely. When Cat pulls away she slides her hand down to Kara’s, “Come inside?”

Tangling their fingers together Kara nods, “Yeah,” she whispers, “yeah, that sounds nice.”


End file.
